<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Show Me Your Love by astrosucre</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26115562">Show Me Your Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrosucre/pseuds/astrosucre'>astrosucre</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, M/M, Polyamory, Post-Canon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:28:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,675</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26115562</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrosucre/pseuds/astrosucre</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenma mulls over how differently each of his partners expresses their love for him and how he takes the extra steps to show them in just the same way.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji &amp; Bokuto Koutarou &amp; Kozume Kenma &amp; Kuroo Tetsurou, Akaashi Keiji/Kozume Kenma, Bokuto Koutarou/Kozume Kenma, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma/Tsukishima Kei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>72</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Words of Affirmation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>If there was anyone who knew Kenma better than he knew himself it would have to be Kuroo, however, absolutely no one would be surprised by this statement. And with being together for so many years Kenma knew exactly how the elder liked to express his affections though that did not mean that it didn’t still periodically embarrass the absolute hell out of the blonde. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It happens so naturally these days; Kuroo will see him first thing in the morning as he puts his hair up to make breakfast and with the most sickeningly sweet smile he’ll whisper a ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>good morning, beautiful</span>
  </em>
  <span>’ as if it’s the easiest thing in the world despite how an embarrassed Kenma grumbles a response back to him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It happens in the little moments between their daily lives when Kenma finds the smallest of post it notes on items that Kuroo knows he’ll use at some point in the day;</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “</span>
  <em>
    <span>you’ll do great on your stream today, you always do!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” is found stuck on his webcam. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Don’t forget to eat those leftovers &lt;3</span>
  </em>
  <span>” is found on his favorite coffee mug. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And Kenma’s absolute favorites that he’ll never admit to are the almost daily science related cheesy lines that Kuroo never fails to leave on top of whatever hoodie of his that the smaller man will inevitably wear that day.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>On a scale of 1 to 10, you’re a 9 and i’m the 1 you need</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His kind words never fail to bring Kenma out of a slump, to drown out the sparse yet still there ugly comments that show up on his streams, and he couldn’t be more appreciative of the fact. Out of all of his lovers Kuroo is the most direct with his words and no situation ever presents itself as a bad time to kiss the crown of his head and confess his love once more for the smaller man. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Could you not show up in my streams just to tell me you love me on camera?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“You love it though.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I don’t.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Do.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“....” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“...”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I don’t” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“You do.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“..Maybe just a little...sometimes.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He may be a little embarrassing on occassion but Kenma wouldn’t change anything about him for the world. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Quality Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In the beginning Kenma’s time alone with Kei was spent shrouded in tense silence and forced conversations; after all, Kenma was never entirely the best at making conversation in the first place so he had a hard time finding common ground between him and the blond at the start of this relationship.</p>
<p>It was hard enough navigating all of these new parameters of such an odd relationship by normal standards, but he was willing to try however difficult it may be.</p>
<p>And difficult it was.</p>
<p>In the end, Kenma broke down and vented his concerns to the others; revealing how nervous he was about the prospect that their Tsukki didn’t like him as much as the others since nothing he tried while they were alone seemed to work.</p>
<p><br/>It took some gentle prodding from both Kuroo and Kotaro (who from the start knew Kei much better than he did) to insist that he didn’t <b>need</b> to force conversation between them - ‘<em>Just let Kei come to you, I promise he likes you just as much as we do</em>’- so.. that’s just what he did.</p>
<p>And sure enough as soon as Kenma stopped stressing and overthinking each of their interactions while alone (<em>and subsequently accidently making Kei just as nervous, he found out</em>) he found that the younger man does in fact look for any opening to just exist in the same space as Kenma when they end up alone.</p>
<p>At first he thought he was overthinking it again, seeing things that weren’t there. But the more they ended up alone and the more Tsukki showed up at his side, quiet as ever, Kenma understood.</p>
<p>Kei likes to just <em>be</em> with them.</p>
<p>There is no pressure for conversation, there is no pressure to do anything at all except just be with each other. It started to grow on him and eventually, he began to seek Kei out for the very same reasons.</p>
<p><br/>Kei is there when Kenma needs a break from overworking and stressing himself out; he’s there to be a solid presence that soothes his racing heart and the ache in his chest without ever needing to say a single word. Because he does not need to.</p>
<p>And Kenma began to love that. They share an unspoken bond that neither of them quite have with the others, and that’s just fine.</p>
<p>But sometimes Kenma will be the one to break the silence, because it makes his heart race for an entirely new reason when Kei’s eyes light up and he says ‘okay’ with the excitement of a new love.</p>
<p>
  <em>“Hey .. Tsukki?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Hm?”<br/></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“...Thin</em>
  <em>k </em>
  <em>we could go to the museum tomorrow to see that new exhibit you were telling Testuro about yesterday?”<br/></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Yeah-! I’d love that.”</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>FINALLY IT’S HERE.<br/>Work has been stressful so i’ve been mulling over this chapter ALL week. and i’m sO EXCITED to start writing the next one &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Gift Giving</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry this took so long!! I’m posting this right before work because I just really wanted to get this out of my brain! <br/>we all know bokuto would shower his babes in gifts like come on now<br/>Akaashi will be up next, I hope you look forward to it !!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It is to no one’s surprise that Bokuto Koutarou is the loudest about his affections, especially so to those he is dating; after all, he’s the glue that brought them all together and the one that holds their little family together. </p>
<p>Despite how dense he may seem to people not close to him, Bokuto is probably the most thoughtful out of all of them when Kenma really sits down and thinks about it. He is observant and genuinely pays attention to all of their passions and interests whether he really understands them or not - and he makes his very best effort to start conversations about said passions when he finds himself alone with any of them. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kenma started to notice early on in their relationship that Bokuto loves to just.. give him things. At first it was little trinkets or snacks that he would come home with, scooping the blonde boy up in a hug as he presented it with the cutest declaration of ‘<em>I saw this and thought of you!’</em>. And now that they’re more established and no longer in that ‘honeymoon phase’ well… Bokuto still loves to bring him things. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>However now it has turned into more than just little trinkets - Bokuto has started ordering things that he notices Kenma looking at online, he’ll run back out of the house with the worst and most obvious excuses to go and buy something that he pointed out in a store in passing, and genuinely Kenma can not ever bring himself to turn down the gifts. </p>
<p>Why would he though? He’s not heartless. And any of the men would agree that one just can <em>not</em> resist how utterly ecstatic Bokuto looks when he hands them yet another thing he knows they would love. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>So Kenma just playfully chastises his owl-like lover while simultaneously displaying his newest gaming figurine that Bokuto had bought him on his desk; he’ll have to get another bookshelf for display purposes at this rate, but that’s just fine.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“Hey hey hey-! Kenma I got you something!” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Kou how many times do I have to tell you that you don’t need to do that..”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I know but— you just looked so cute when you pointed it out yesterday!” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“...Alright you win. Help me find a spot to put this one.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“See, I knew you’d love it!” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Only because I love you, Kou.” </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I am so sorry this has taken so long, life has been crazy but I hope this makes up for it. Thank you so much for reading, it means the world to me &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Bokuto and Akaashi came as somewhat of a package deal, kind of like they always did. Though the discovery of the duo already being a couple was quite the shock to Kenma (in retrospect it really shouldn’t have been) but he was accepting of the offer to try things out with both of them at the request of Kuroo. Surprisingly enough, Kenma and Akaashi bonded rather quickly; given the similarities in their demeanors and their enjoyment of sharp witted comebacks and rather sassy responses to every day inquiries. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   Over time Kenma began to notice that Akaashi was a doer; he found peace in doing things for all of them whether they all noticed or not (but of course it was noticed and constantly doted over), so Kenma started to feel out the others reaction to genuinely being </span>
  <em>
    <span>asked </span>
  </em>
  <span>to do things for him or any of the other boys. Whether it was something as menial as helping Tsukishima organize his work papers or something as emotionally laborious as getting Bokuto out of one of his slumps, Akaashi was always there to do it. He found his love validated in being needed and none of them had any issue in giving in to those desires. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   Of course Akaashi is the type to be more reserved in his emotions, but Kenma can always tell when his eyes light up in response to being able to do something for his lovers (and god does it make his heart skip a beat); which leads to where they are now. Kenma has a tendency to get quite soft when asking for Keiji’s help dyeing his hair, so much so that really none of the others would be able to turn him down, but Keiji especially can’t say no to a pouting Kenma with an armful of bleach, bowls, brushes, and his Switch Lite. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>I thought you said you’d gotten the hang of this?” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Well.. it looks better when you do it for me .. and I have to buy turnips today on my island before Daisy Mae leaves.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Akaashi sighs but the smile never leaves his face as he stands and takes the bowl and utensils out of Kenma’s hands and leads the blond to the bathroom. It was no secret that they both got something they enjoyed out of this; Keiji being able to do something for Kenma, and Kenma being able to sit quietly and enjoy Keiji’s surprisingly delicate hands on him for an extended amount of time. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Come on, angel. Let’s get this done and have you prettied up by the time Kuroo and Tsukki get home.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh- let’s ask them to pick up boba on the way home too, Tsukki owes me anyways.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Anything for you, baby.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Thanks, Keiji..~” </span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this is the first writing project i've taken on in order to simply write for pleasure so please go easy on me </p>
<p>this should be 5 chapters long though so stick with me &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>